It is well known that motorists from time to time find themselves with a battery of insufficient charge to start their vehicle. This is generally an occasion of extreme inconvenience and distress, particularly where one finds himself in this situation in an area where there are other vehicles and drivers, but no means for connecting the battery of the disabled vehicle to the battery of one of the other available vehicles. To remedy this, battery boosters were developed to jump start stranded cars. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,304 discloses a battery booster system for jump starting an engine of a vehicle with a defective (or depleted) battery and interconnecting the same with a vehicle having a charged battery. Similarly, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0159509 discloses a portable battery boost and jump starter apparatus for charging a vehicle battery. Typically, such battery booster systems rely on an internal lead acid battery, which is typically large, heavy, and cumbersome. Despite the advancements thus far, a need exists for an improved compact multifunctional battery booster, and, more particularly, to an improved lithium ion battery booster.